


Like the Rain

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [26]
Category: Historical RPF, Music RPF, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, F/M, High School, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Passion, Rain, Song: Like the Rain, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, True Love, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic to Like the Rain by Clint Black. Yami shows Téa what passion and fire are, and consumes her with his fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here’s a new Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot I wrote while listening to the song Like the Rain by Clint Black. It’s a really good song, and I highly recommend listening to it when writing or reading stories. Plus, from my perspective, Yami and Téa make such a good couple, too. And I put in the names of James Dean (best known as a Rebel without a Cause), Kurt Cobain (the Godfather of Grunge) and John F. Kennedy (a great speaker and US president who was, sadly, killed at the age of 46) — may they rest in peace.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The lyrics to Like the Rain belong to their owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Like the Rain

Rain poured down from the sky in Domino, Japan. The lightning flashed, like passion in the eyes, and the thunder roared like a lion in Africa.

_I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you_  
_Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through_  
_On the darkest day there’s always light and now I see it too_  
_But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you_

_I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind_  
_All the heaven’s rivers come to light, I see it all unwind_  
_I hear it talking through the trees and on the window pane_  
_When I hear it I just can’t believe I never liked the rain_

Yami sat in the living room of the mansion he lived in, watching the rain as it fell from the sky. It reminded him of diamonds falling from the clouds, as well as the James Bond novels written by a great author he liked — Ian Fleming. Whenever he read the James Bond books, he would imagine himself as James Bond — fighting the bad guys, being on missions, and winning the beautiful woman.

And speaking of a beautiful woman...

_Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you_  
_Liked the rain always calling for you_  
_I’m falling for you now_  
_Just like the rain_

_When the cloud is rolling over thunder’s striking me_  
_It’s as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn’t see_  
_That it’s always good and when the flood is gone we still remain_  
_Guess I’ve known all along I just_  
_belong here with you falling_

Yami smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, thoughts of Téa Gardner filling his head. Her smile, her laugh, her china blue eyes and her chocolate hair...

_Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you_  
_Liked the rain always calling for you, I’m falling for you now_  
_Just like the rain I have fallen for you_  
_I’m falling for you now just like the rain_

_Yep,_ Yami thought to himself, _she’s just like the rain. No wonder I fell for her._

Téa was a dancer, and a very good one as well. Yami was a student at Domino High, just like Téa, and an extremely gifted one. He would read for hours on end in the library. But she didn’t mind a bit, knowing he needed his space. So whenever she found him in the library, reading, she would leave him to it. But often he would look up, smile and call her to him. Then they would sit and read the books he had picked out together in whispers.

As if on cue, Téa then came into the room.

“Hey, Yami,” she said.

Yami turned and smiled. “Hello, Téa,” he replied.

Téa smiled. She felt so lucky she had Yami in her life. All the other girls (except for Serenity Wheeler and Rebecca Hawkins, as they were her friends and believed that friends never got jealous of each other’s significant others) were jealous of her. They would say nasty, mean things about her and Yami.

_“Yami is a man whore!”_  
_“Téa is such a slut!”_  
_“They aren’t really a cute couple!”_  
_“It’s just for image!”_  
_“He doesn’t love her... at all!”_

Téa would confess these things to Yami. He, in reply, would console her, telling her those girls were probably suffering from low self-esteem.

After talking to Yami, Téa would feel a lot better.

“Téa?”

Téa was pulled out of her musings by her lover’s voice. “Yes, Yami?” she asked.

Yami smiled. His crimson orbs darkened. “I need you, beloved.”

_And when the night falls on our better days_  
_And we’re looking to the sky_  
_For the winds to take us high above the plains_  
_I know that we’ll find better ways to look into the eye_  
_of the storms that will be calling_  
_Forever we’ll be falling_

_Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you_  
_Like the rain always calling for you, I’m falling for you now just_  
_Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you_  
_Like the rain always calling for you, I’m falling for you now just_  
_Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you_  
_Like the rain always calling for you, I’m falling for you now just_  
_Like the rain_

_Like the rain_  
_Like the rain_  
_Like the rain_  
_Like the rain_  
_Like the rain_

Téa smiled as a blush grew on her face. She knew exactly what he meant.

Before she knew it, she was unclothed, under the sheets and with Yami on top of her. She felt as though she was drowning in Yami’s gaze with those orbs of crimson fire that rightfully belonged to him. Only she didn’t mind, because it felt nice, safe and cozy in there.

The campfires outside in the forest and the fires in the fireplace inside the room raged, their reddish orange flames burning and licking. Yami’s palm slid up Téa’s ribs and came up to cup her breast, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

“I want you so badly,” Téa whispered against his lips. “Make love to me, Atem.”

Yami looked a little surprised at someone using his real name, which he had not used for centuries. But he soon smirked in satisfaction at the boldness he expected of his girlfriend. He then flipped her onto her back and climbed atop her, engaging her once more in a passion-filled kiss as a hand crept down the black nest of curls and delved inside to stroke her slick wetness.

“Oh, Atem,” Téa moaned softly against his ear, her nails raking softly up and down his back as he continued to fondle her, making her feel as if any moment she would burst into thousands of white hot sparks of passionate fire.

As her hips bucked against his hand, wanting more now, he leaned his lips against her ear and whispered huskily, “Tell me how badly you want it, Téa. Tell me how badly you wish me to take you.”

Téa moaned loudly as his fingers stroked across a particular spot that sent white-hot streaks of pleasure fire through her. “I want it, Atem. I want it now, or I fear I shall die. Take me, Atem. Take me!”

Yami smirked, thoroughly pleased with what she said, and he slid inside her swiftly, growling as her vaginal walls gripped him, oh, so deliciously.

After the surge of pleasure dimmed a bit to the point that he could actually move, he pumped himself in and out of her, her slick wet walls milking him as he went in and out of her, groaning in ecstasy as she called out his name, her voice husky with desire and arousal.

“Oh, Téa,” he purred, taking her even harder now. Téa screamed, her shrieks full of passion and desire.

They lay there together, spent in each other’s arms, grins on their faces.

Yami was about to close his eyes when Téa climbed on top of him, straddling his torso.

“I’m not done with you yet, Atem, my love,” Téa moaned, rubbing her hot center against Yami’s still hard manhood, causing the blood to become boiling hot once more, needing to enter her.

“I want inside you,” he growled, bucking his hips, trying to aim inside her wetness.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Téa tisked him, grabbing his manhood and rubbing its tip along the inside of her wet womanhood. “I want to torture you first, now that you have first tasted what a real woman is.”

Yami groaned, feeling his desire peak as it had never done before. He had indeed made a wise choice coming to America to seek out the renowned beauty, Téa Gardner, now his girlfriend — the one and only girlfriend of Yami.

“If you play much longer, my love, I fear I will go nuts,” Yami groaned, his rock hard manhood pulsing just to be inside Téa’s slick womanhood. Taking pity on her handsome boyfriend, Téa then impaled herself on his hardness, moaning loudly as he sank deeply inside her, filling her completely. Her hips bobbed up and down, milking his hard manhood.

After awhile of this, Yami flipped Téa back underneath him and looked at her, puzzled, but still wanting to make sure she knew he was the dominate male. Her shy smile assured him that he was. That was all the encouragement he needed.

“Good,” Yami replied. Then he wrapped Téa’s legs around his waist and began to thrust into her for the second time. The well-known moans of pleasure flew from her throat like the songs of the sirens she had read about from those fairy tale books when she was a little girl.

Only this was different. For one thing, she didn’t exactly feel she was a siren. She felt that she was different from the sirens — especially the ones in Greek mythology.

However, Yami, smirking, thought differently.

“You have a flaw for being too eager, Téa,” he purred as he kept thrusting into her. “Learn temperance, my love.”

“I know, Yami,” she said shyly.

“Cara Mia,” he replied with a purr like a jungle cat.

As he thrusted some more into her womanhood, he ran his hands over her curvaceous body, never regretting an opportunity — not one single moment.

Téa, for her part, was lost in Yami’s applying passionate kisses to her mouth and throat. She felt as though she and he were riding ocean waves while on a ship of some kind — a luxury liner, maybe. She pulled herself out of her thoughts as she returned Yami’s kisses.

Then Yami pulled himself out of Téa and held her close. Soon, they fell into slumber.

Outside, the rain still fell, like tears of sadness and heartbreak. The campfires and the fire in the fireplace soon disappeared as night came on.

Yami and Téa, like the lovers they were, lay in the bed.

* * *

Serenity and Rebecca couldn’t help but smile the next day as they walked with Yami and Téa down the school hallway. The boys would gather and whisper things about Yami, just like the girls.

_“Yami is such a man slut!”_  
_“He doesn’t love her — not one bit!”_  
_“He looks weird with that odd hairstyle of his.”_  
_“He should get a new wardrobe, as well as a new hairstyle.”_  
_“Yeah. I mean, it’s bad enough that Yugi Moto kid’s hair looks like that. Why would Yami do the same?”_

However, Yami heard them, and wished ill on those hypocrites. But luckily, he had Joey Wheeler, Duke Devlin and Tristan Taylor for friends. They were so neat for a guy like him to have. And he believed, as well as they did, that Joey, Tristan and Duke would never betray each other or him.

And the best part was, Yami had Téa by his side, and he couldn’t ask for anything more.

Plus, in the words Serenity, Joey, Rebecca, Duke and Tristan, Yami and Téa had a love that was like “a wild, passionate fire when it burned”.

Yami and Téa — lovers for all time..

Yami knew that he had Téa in his grasp, that she trusted him fully, and that she belonged to him. She had eagerly consumed him with her fire. Now Yami wanted to return the favor, and he did.

He smirked when he thought of James Dean, Kurt Cobain, John F. Kennedy and all those other guys who had died too young. He wondered what it was probably like for them to feel the fires of passion. Did they ever invite a woman into their bed? Did they ever seduce a woman and make her feel the same way they felt when it came to lust?

Now was one of those times when he wished they were alive, so he could ask them those questions. After all, those were questions he wanted answers to.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it. If it was that good, I’ll write another one — if I can, of course.  
> Also, nice feedback is very much appreciated as well. :)


End file.
